Opening Perfectly Placed Packages
by vanilla-icekitten
Summary: Sasuke gets a mysterious package at his door and finds out that it was for his neighbor few doors down so when he went to give it to him why is this Naruto guy only in a towel?


I would like to thank my lovely beta KitsuneLuvr88

anyway enjoy the story.

***Please read the note at the end***

* * *

'What the fuck?' onyx eyes looked at the conveniently placed box on his doorstep and just from staring at it didn't even seem right…

Walking back into his apartment, package in hand. He closed the door behind him and walked to the living room to sit himself down on the plush sofa in the center.

'I bet its Itachi's that weirdo he's the only one who would order things like this one time when he ordered that weird doll…' the doll was very life like it had long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and was weirdly only a couple inches shorter than Sasuke himself, what happened to it will probably never be known. But it didn't matter; he didn't even want to know what he did with the damn thing. But the weird squeaks he heard from his brother's room the following night kind of gave him an idea.

"Forget it I don't even want to know what's in this stupid thing especially if it's his." He threw the package down on the coffee table and tried to forget and relax without his older brother cryptic words haunting him.

*flashback*

Sasuke and Itachi sat at the dinner table in complete silence as usual. Both slowly taking small bites of their lasagna;

"Little brother have you had sexual intercourse recently?" Sasuke seemed to just stare at Itachi as if he gone insane which he most likely has.

"That's none of your business now is it brother?"

"Don't be like that Sasuke, I'm just worried that you are a little pent up."

"Well It's none of your business if I am or not!" he glared but his brother was unaffected by it.

"Do you want to join Kyuubi and me?"

"Hell no!"

"Okay then your lost, but mark my words little brother I'll get you laid even if you like it or not." Itachi turned back to eat his lasagna.

Well it wasn't so cryptic but knowing his brother he knew he would keep his word to it no matter what the consequences are. Sighing Sasuke sunk deeper into his couch, returned to reading "Great expectations" by Charles Dickens. He picked it up out interest of how the characters seem progress and found interest in it even though it was a little dull.

After a while though the interest he found in the book wore off and so did his distraction of the odd box. Putting down his book beside him he stared at the package. Maybe a bit of TV will ease his curiosity. Flipping it on, he started channel surfing.

Did he really want to know what was inside it? Before he would've said no but after looking back and forth between the TV and the package for the last three hours he wasn't so sure…

'Oh fuck it what was he going to lose by looking inside a simple box?'

Running to the kitchen he grabbed a one of the knives from the cutlery rack and sped walked back to the living room. Opening the box by the seam; he glanced one last time at the un-open flaps of the box and then pried it open. Sifting through the packing peanuts he found a note that was surprising not addressed to his brother.

"Dear Naruto,

I hope you like my little surprise I left for you as I know you need it!

Luv Kyuu-nii. 3"

'Who the hell is Naruto? Crap it must be for the new guy down the hall!' sighing he irritably raked his fingers through his hair. Getting up reluctantly from his place on the sofa and grabbed both the note and box. He really wasn't looking forward to meeting his new neighbor considering he hated socializing if it wasn't required of him. But this guy's package needs to be rightfully delivered to its owner and maybe this good deed would make up for the fact he just went through someone else's personal items.

Walking out of his apartment he went two doors down to 2c and knocked. He waited for a few seconds and knocked again and again he waited…nothing. Not knowing what possessed him to do this he turned the knob and surprisingly the door was open.

"Hello?" Sasuke voice rang throughout the empty apartment and as he walked in he noticed that he could hear a shower running from the bathroom down the small hallway.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…'Sasuke turned on his heel and started back to the door. As he went for the door knob he heard the shower stop and soon to follow another door opening.

"Shit," he said as the most beautiful deep blue eyes locked on to his

'Wow' is all Naruto could think as stared at the man before him. The guy looked around the same age as him give or take a year or two and He was obviously taller than Naruto by a few good inches which he liked very much in his men. But what struck Naruto the most was his dark eyes that seem to go on forever.

"Um can I help you?" he said snapping out of his trance of the man

"Well I'm here to give you this…" he said handing over the box Naruto took it and noticed that the flaps were open.

"Did you open my package?"

"Yes and I'm very sorry for it I had no right to see what was in that box."

"It's fine."

"Oh before I go… here." He pulled out the note and handed it to Naruto, he watch him read the note, the blond tense and crumpled the note in his hand.

"Anyway I'm sorry about the package and my names Sasuke by the way." Turning around he walked towards the door

"Wait do you have to go right away," Sasuke turned around to see the blood looking mighty nervous

"Don't you need to get dressed?" Sasuke gestured to towel that was hanging loosely on Naruto's slim hips

"Is it bothering you?" Naruto shrugged

"Not really…"

"We're both guys right?"

"Yes."

"Then let's sit down and chat." Sasuke reluctantly nodded and followed Naruto into bedroom.

"Sorry bout' this my furniture not coming in until Monday." He said as they walked into his bedroom.

"Why did you need me for something?" Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably blushing as he did so as he sat on the bed while Sasuke stood.

"Well…" Naruto took a breath before continuing, "You see my brother sent me this.."

"Your Brother?"

"Yes and he has been very persistent on me getting laid." Sasuke widen in surprise "So I'm bit nervous of what's in the box"

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Hn,"

"So do you mind staying with me?" Naruto asked hopefully, begging Sasuke with his eyes to stay.

"Alright,"

"Thank you." Naruto was completely relieved that this stranger, this completely attractive guy would stay just because he was uncomfortable. If he wasn't so sick of relationships he would of probably coax the man in bed with him as soon he set eyes on him.

Breathing in deeply Naruto exhaled trying to prepare himself for the worse. Opening the flaps cautiously he sifted through the packing peanuts until he found something. Pulling said something out carefully it was just baggy of heart shaped chocolate.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Naruto stated blandly, eyeing the chocolate suspiciously before reaching in the box to see if there was anything else. He felt around until he felt a very very familiar shape.

"Is there anything else in the box?" Sasuke asked

"Nope nothing at all…"Naruto blushed terribly at whatever was in the box.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Hi Hi I hope you like this anyway I hate to be a bum but If any of you want the next chapter to this I need reviews like at least 10 for a continuation because I wrote this like months ago band kinda forgot what I would going to do for the 2 chap of course I knew it was going to be lemon but still inspiration is an issue and all you who are reading are that so please I'm begging you Review. :'(**

** so okay byeby**

**vanilla icekitten out**

**:3**


End file.
